Lennon Hydrea
Lennon Hydrea, commonly referred to as Len and originally known as Wrath I'''I, is a half-human, half-Exytherx child who was adopted by Scipia after being disowned by his overlord, Kosvios. He is a former member of Knights of PokéPlitRule. '''Physical Appearance For the most part, Lennon appears human; he's fair-skinned, has short red hair and sky blue eyes. While his right ear is rounded like all humans, his left ear is pointed which distinguishes him from ordinary humans. Other noticeable features is the purple marking beneath his right eye and the two spikes protruding from each side of his upper arms. Lennon wears an indigo and red Exytherx outfit consisting of a midriff shirt and shorts. He also wears two red bands around his lower left leg, and does not wear shoes. Background Lennon was raised by Pride, Sloth, and Lust after his mother, Wrath, was executed by Pride for being in a secret relationship with a human being. Subsequent to Wrath's execution, Pride had taken Lennon—when he was an infant—from Selyf and returned to Kafftokkitis with him. Lennon's life was spared by Pride's leader, Kosvios, solely because he desired to have a replacement for Wrath. Lust had taken care of Lennon for the first four years until he turned five. At the age of five, Lennon was primarily raised by Pride and Sloth. Under Kosvios's command, Pride was instructed with training Lennon and acting as his mentor. In a short span of two years, Lennon had mastered fire and gravity magic. Despite his accomplishments, Lennon was looked down upon by the majority of the Exytherx and was deemed inferior due to being a hybrid. He was mistreated and frequently abused by Gluttony, Envy, and specifically, Pride. The only Exytherx that displayed any kindness toward Lennon were Sloth and Lust. Around the age of seven, Lennon had traveled to PokéPlitRule and drank a potion—received from Pride—that temporarily altered his appearance to where he looked completely human. While at the Sinnoh region, Lennon had encountered and presumably caught a talking Riolu named Rio to deceive the Knights of PokéPlitRule into mistaking him for a Pokémon Trainer. Lennon was later, although unofficially, adopted by Stygi after Rio had claimed that he was from the town that Sasuke had previously obliterated, Celestic Town. Lennon lived at the Trostlos Castle for a brief amount of time until his true identity was discovered by Ciel. Subsequent to speaking with Ciel, Lennon had left and went to Scipia to remain at her side as commanded by Kosvios. As Lennon spent more time with Scipia, he became attached to her and viewed her as a mother figure. He started to address her as "Mommy" and concerned about her safety, Lennon had placed a special curse known as the Transference of Life, on Scipia where she became semi-immortal. The Transference of Life prevented Scipia from aging and sustaining any injuries as any injuries received would directly transfer to Lennon instead. Thus, the only way Scipia could die is if Lennon died. Although Scipia was unhappy with Lennon's curse, it was an essential asset as it had later saved her life when she was brutally assaulted by Eobard. When Lennon had met Deidara, Scipia's present boyfriend at the time, he immediately grew fond of Deidara and misinterpreted him as Scipia's husband. For this reason, Lennon began to refer to Deidara as his father. However, neither Deidara or Scipia had mind and both perceived Lennon as their child regardless of the fact that he was a servant of Kosvios's. For unknown reasons—although indicated to be a part of Kosvios's plan—Lennon was soon disowned by Kosvios. Upon being disowned, Lennon was promptly, and officially, adopted by Scipia rather than Stygi. Lennon became a member of the Knights of PokéPlitRule and continued to aid them in their missions. He was partnered up with Sasori after Deidara died and he eventually removes the curse he cast on Scipia, but only because she instructed him to. Personality Lennon is a perky, valiant and devoted boy who cherishes his new family above all else and is willing to do anything for them. He is known for being selfless as seen when he performed the Transference of Life on Scipia. His reason for casting the curse upon Scipia was solely out of concern for her safety, and he was fully prepared to take her place in coping with any injuries she received so that he wouldn't have to worry about losing her. Lennon is very close to Scipia and Sasori, and spends a considerable amount of time with Sasori whenever Scipia is absent. Lennon's greatest fear is losing his family—Scipia and Sasori in particular—and because of this, is rather clingy toward them as he does not like being separated from them for too long, especially after Deidara had died. Additionally, Lennon is hot-headed and if he witnesses any of his family members being injured by an enemy, he will break into extreme rage and attack the assailant. Trivia * Lennon's personality traits: courageous, perky, cordial, protective, quick-tempered, confident, adamant, ambitious, selfless, faithful, reliable *Lennon is exceptionally powerful for his age and was unofficially ranked as Kosvios's third strongest minion. *The angrier Lennon is, the stronger his fire magic becomes as it amplifies in power whenever Lennon is enraged. *Lennon bears a resemblance to Stygi despite not being related to him due to the fact that he is Stygi's counterpart's son. Because of this, Lennon could easily be mistaken as Stygi's son. *Lennon's favorite color is red and indigo. His least favorite is purple. *Lennon's favorite time of the day is noon. *Lennon likes to cook and prepares his own meals since he doesn't like Scipia's food.